Excentricidad
by JYue
Summary: En combate Naruto siempre recurría a su técnica favorita, el Kage bunshin no jutsu. Sin embargo, ahora comenzaba a descubrir nuevos usos interesantes, aunque cuestionables, para la técnica en su vida diaria. NaruNaru.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Probablemente nunca lo haga…

**

* * *

**

**Excentricidad**

El camino de regreso a su apartamento le pareció más largo de lo usual a pesar de haber tomado algunos atajos. La tarde había terminado un par de horas atrás, así que Uzumaki avanzaba en medio de la oscuridad, cuidando de no llamar la atención mientras se abría paso entre casas y establecimientos. Incluso al pasar frente al Ichiraku Ramen se limitó a dar sólo un breve saludo al dueño del lugar y continuar después con su camino.

Pronto apareció en su campo de visión su edificio y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Las luces del apartamento estaban encendidas, justo como esperaba. Sonrió feliz de al fin estar de regreso en casa, y seguro de que pronto disfrutaría de una bien merecida cena caliente. Introdujo la llave en la perilla y abrió la puerta.

"¡Estoy en casa!" exclamó Naruto al entrar al apartamento.

Se quitó las sandalias y se desabrochó la chaqueta. Había sido un día especialmente cansado: entrenamiento con Kakashi por la mañana, dos malditas misiones rango D al mediodía, y varias horas de guardia en las puertas de la aldea hasta el anochecer. Casi todos los últimos días habían sido así, ya que al parecer Konoha tenía buena cantidad de shinobis en misiones en otros territorios, resultando en la indiscriminada explotación de los ninjas restantes. Naruto no se quejaba al respecto ni cuestionaba las órdenes que le eran dadas, pero resultaba tedioso lidiar con las labores menores dentro de la aldea. Él era un hombre de acción, maldita sea.

"Bienvenido de regreso."

Naruto no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar esa respuesta a sus palabras. Uno de sus bunshin le sonreía, asomándose desde la cocina para recibirle; llevaba puesto un delantal y el lugar estaba inundado del inconfundible aroma de comida casera. La sombra volvió a la cocina y Uzumaki se apresuró a seguirlo, confirmando sus sospechas al ver la mesa ya dispuesta para ambos y una olla humeante sobre la estufa.

"¿Largo día?" preguntó la réplica en tono amable al tiempo que apagaba el fuego.

"Bastante." Respondió Naruto, dejándose caer con pesadez en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor. "Pero está bien. Puedo manejarlo. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, después de todo."

"Orgullo de Konoha y futuro Hokage." Agregó el bunshin, divertido. Estaba ya sirviendo la comida para Uzumaki. "Sí, eso ya lo sé… pero tampoco es razón para que Tsunade-sama te explote."

"Sí, sí." Dijo Naruto, descartando el comentario. "En fin, eso no importa… además, muero de hambre."

Era ya algo de tiempo desde la primera vez que dejó una de sus réplicas a cargo de la casa mientras estaba fuera. Siendo tan desordenado como era, y además ausente del lugar la mayor parte del día, al final del mes Naruto sin falta tenía que enfrentar pilas de trastos sucios, montones de ropa olorosa, y capas de polvo tan abundantes como la arena en los desiertos de Suna.

El uso de un bunshin para ahorrarle problemas fue una de idea excepcional. Así es como empezó todo, en realidad. Un auxiliar en las tareas del hogar, requerido una o dos veces por semana. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que resultaba más sencillo dejar un clon a cargo de las cosas de manera diaria; le resultaba de gran ayuda para tener el lugar en orden a pesar de sus ocupaciones, y el hecho le costaba un mínimo de su vasta reserva de chakra, una de las ventajas que venían con la maldición del zorro de nueve colas.

Pronto Uzumaki descubrió otros beneficios de mantener al bunshin en el apartamento, como lo gratificante que resultaba tener a alguien para recibirle, que espere y se alegre con tu llegada. Era una experiencia nueva para el rubio, quien toda su existencia la había vivido sin compañía alguna. Sabía que se trataba de algo irreal, de una creación cuyo propósito era obedecerle en todo, mas eso no le quitaba lo satisfactorio a la compañía.

Desde muchos años atrás había hecho las paces con la idea de ser rechazado por la mayoría de la población de la aldea, descartando la posibilidad de crear una relación de verdadera amistad o de pareja. Tenía amigos ahora, cierto, a los cuales confiaría su vida y por quienes arriesgaría su existencia sin dudarlo, sin embargo, no por eso compartían sentimientos, sueños u otros temas fuera del ámbito laboral. Las cosas no funcionaban de esa manera, así de sencillo.

Todo mundo veía a Kyuubi al mirarle, al Jinkurichi, al Naruto mitad demonio, no al Naruto persona. El clon de sombra jamás le daba miradas despectivas, no le excluía o evitaba tener conversaciones con él. Por eso se entretenía con la inusual relación que estaba desarrollando con su bunshin.

"¿Qué tal el entrenamiento con Kakashi sensei?" preguntó la sombra, sentado a la mesa con los brazos cruzados, observando a su creador comer.

"Oh, ya sabes como es el maldito holgazán." Bromeó Naruto, atrapando con los palillos un pedazo de carne del plato. "La mayor parte del tiempo estuvo tirado en el pasto, leyendo esa basura que escribe Ero-sennin."

"Bueno, no es como que lo necesites." Se quejó el clon. "Te la has arreglado bastante bien sin su ayuda hasta ahora."

Con el paso de los días Naruto notaba ciertas peculiaridades en el comportamiento de su copia, hábitos que poco a poco iba descubriendo. Por ejemplo, el rubio sabía que la sombra era incapaz de ingerir alimentos, pero ésta de todas maneras preparaba la mesa para ambos y le acompañaba durante la comida. Esto era ya una costumbre para el bunshin: sentarse a la mesa con Naruto y hacer conversación mientras le veía comer. Naruto apreciaba en especial esas pláticas con su sombra; el clon eventualmente desaparecería y toda la información del día le sería anexada, pero de igual manera éste siempre le preguntaba sobre sus actividades y experiencias, escuchando atento a cada palabra.

Era uno de los gestos considerados que el rubio valoraba. Ser un huérfano rechazado sin nadie a quien recurrir por tantos años le hacía apreciar los pequeños detalles. Asimismo estaba agradecido por la manera en que la copia se expresaba, utilizando 'tú' y 'yo' en vez de referirse a ambos con un 'nosotros', y añadiendo los honoríficos correspondientes a los nombres de sus conocidos al hablar, diferenciando su discurso del utilizado por el Naruto original. Le ayudaba a pretender que en realidad se trataba de otra persona a su lado.

Había otras características del clon que discernían con el comportamiento de Naruto, como ciertas opiniones o quejas que la sombra expresaba; a veces se trataba de comentarios que el rubio verdadero no optaría por hacer, o como mínimo no ante otras personas. A veces se preguntaba si acaso la réplica estaba canalizando el contenido de su inconsciente para crearse su personalidad en el mundo exterior.

Fuese lo que fuese, empezaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia de su bunshin. Cada vez con mayor frecuencia se encontraba deseando la llegada del final del día para poder estar de regreso en casa, en compañía de su creación. Entendía lo poco sano que debía ser fomentar la relación actual entre ambos, lo extraña que era, pero se sentía incapaz de abandonar ahora que por primera vez tenía a alguien a su lado. Y no se trataba sólo de las buenas conversaciones.

"Gracias por la comida." Dijo Naruto, satisfecho. Tomó el plato vacío y fue a colocarlo en el fregadero, dispuesto a por lo menos ayudar a limpiar un poco.

"No te preocupes por eso…" dijo el clon, quien lo había seguido, estando ahora detrás de Uzumaki. Su voz era profunda e invitante. "Así al menos tendré algo con que distraerme mañana mientras estás fuera."

Sintió los labios de la sombra rozando su cuello, la leve calidez de éstos invadiéndole, confortable aunque en realidad de su propio chakra se trataba. Cerró los ojos, intentando bloquear así también sus pensamientos; en lugar de eso se concentró en las hábiles manos que ya estaban deslizándose por su cuerpo, retirándole la chaqueta de los hombros. Se trataba de otra rutina que compartía con su copia, una que había comenzado en cierta noche de experimentación.

La primera vez se trató en realidad de un accidente, de él estando resolviendo las necesidades físicas típicas de cualquier adolescente de su edad cuando el bunshin, tan curioso como el Naruto original, había decidido entrar a la habitación e investigar lo que ocurría. No recordaba exactamente cómo pero, después de superar el shock inicial de ser descubierto en medio de tan íntima actividad, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo… interesante.

La retirada de los labios del bunshin le trajo de regreso al presente, obligándole a responder la invitación implícita en el acercamiento. Dio la vuelta para enfrentar al clon de sombra y se vio reflejado en aquel par de ojos azules idénticos a los suyos, mirándole expectantes por saber cuál sería el próximo movimiento. Uzumaki tuvo deseos de reír, sabiendo a la perfección que los días de vacilación habían quedado atrás.

Extendió su mano para acariciar el rostro de la réplica y ésta se inclinó, disfrutando el contacto. Naruto sentía su interior suavizarse siempre que su creación respondía a su toque, actuando con indiscutible aceptación, cosa a la que él no estaba acostumbrado. Vio al bunshin respirar profundo y exhalar despacio, causándole un cosquilleo cuando el aliento rozó la piel de su antebrazo. Naruto sabía que el clon no necesitaba ningún tipo de respiración, sino que era otro de los hábitos que éste empleaba para fomentar el realismo de sus encuentros.

"Te extrañé…" susurró la sombra con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba el toque de su creador. "Lo _sabes_."

Sí que lo sabía. Entre ellos las mentiras eran inexistentes, ya que la conexión directa de sus pensamientos les quitaba todo sentido. No había secretos. Como respuesta a la declaración del bunshin Naruto deslizó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de éste, acercándole hacia él, dejando a sus cuerpos entrar en contacto.

No encontró resistencia por parte de la sombra cuando comenzó a juguetear con el borde de la camisa de éste, sus dedos levantando la tela para acariciar tentativamente aquella piel tan parecida a la suya. Él había comprado esa ropa para uso exclusivo del clon, junto con otros artículos personales en realidad innecesarios para éste. Era utilería adquirida con el fin de dar verosimilitud a su extraño mundo de fantasía.

Miró los ojos del bunshin, presentando una silenciosa petición para continuar, quizá irrelevante después de todos los encuentros similares ya antes compartidos. Los ojos de su creación le respondieron en ese mismo callado lenguaje, llenos de sentimiento y deseo que Naruto quería creer reales. Sabía que lo que él sentía era real y, siendo la sombra una réplica exacta de su persona, por consiguiente el sentimiento debía ser mutuo.

Dejó las dudas para otro día, sepultadas en el fondo de su mente junto con la culpa y la vergüenza. Al atrapar los labios de la copia lo único de lo que estaba consciente era lo bien que se sentía la calidez de ese cuerpo falso, el ritmo acelerado que tomaba su corazón al escuchar un quedo gemido escapar de su creación. Cerró los ojos para captar cada sensación fluyendo en su interior, la sangre en sus venas al parecer calentándose conforme el beso se intensificaba, y su sentido común de lo que un buen shinobi debía o no hacer iba desvaneciéndose en el olvido.

Continuaron besándose, ambos pares de manos explorando cada vez más bajo las ropas. Sus exhalaciones eran el único sonido en la quietud de la cocina. Poco después sintió al bunshin moviéndose cauteloso por encima del borde de su pantalón, comenzando a bajar el cierre de éste, despacio, cuidando no romper el momento. Naruto sonrió durante del beso, divertido por la avidez de la sombra.

Nunca se cansaría de eso, le hacía sentir deseado, importante por ser el único receptor de tan íntimas caricias. Dejó al clon tomar control de su cuerpo, liberándole de las restricciones de su ropa, trabajando en esa área a la que sólo él tenía acceso. Era una sensación placentera la de tener a otra persona tocándole así, distinto a cualquier otra experiencia autoerótica del pasado. Por idénticos que fueran Naruto reconocía las acciones del bunshin como únicas, la forma en que le acariciaba, trabajando a ritmo acompasado sobre su cuerpo, debilitando su lado coherente mientras le susurraba al oído promesas de confort.

¿Cómo podía negarse? Rehusar el único atisbo de contacto físico que le era ofrecido voluntariamente resultaba un acto impensable. Llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando cercanía, suplicando por atención; ahora al fin tenía todo eso y con creces, de una manera que nunca antes hubiera imaginado. Su vida estaba plagada de peculiaridades y rarezas, sin duda.

"Oh, dios…" las palabras escaparon de los labios de Naruto en un murmullo apasionado.

La velocidad de las caricias del clon aumentó, obligando a Uzumaki a tomar apoyo en el estante detrás de él, las sensaciones apoderándose de su cuerpo al punto de hacerle dudar de su equilibrio.

"Está bien…" le alentó la sombra, acercando su boca al oído del otro adolescente. "No te contengas. Sólo… siente."

Y sentir es lo único que su cuerpo fue capaz de hacer en ese instante, descargándose bajo la hábil mano de su querida creación. Sus músculos se contrajeron y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil al tiempo que el mundo a su alrededor perdía completa relevancia. En esos escasos segundos todo carecía de sentido, pero al mismo tiempo todo parecía encajar en su lugar. Por un momento él no era un ninja cometiendo un acto inconcebible con el producto de una de sus técnicas; en ese instante era sólo Naruto, compartiendo un momento íntimo, significativo, con la única persona que le comprendía, que le aceptaba con sinceridad y correspondía sus sentimientos.

Poco a poco su respiración agitada fue regulándose; el momento se desvanecía y su mente iba recuperando la inevitable noción de lo ocurrido. Abrió los ojos con ninguna otra opción que enfrentar la realidad. La mirada comprensiva del bunshin lo recibió, adivinando los pensamientos que debían estar pasando por la mente de su creador. No había secretos entre ellos, después de todo.

"Sé que todo esto es bastante raro…" comenzó el bunshin en tono reconfortante. "Pero ya sabes lo que dicen… primero debes aprender a amarte a ti mismo ¿no?"

Naruto apreciaba el intento de hacerle sentir mejor, y tal vez la réplica estaba en lo cierto. Quizá necesitaba comenzar a pensar en lo que le hacía feliz, sin preocuparse si sus conocidos o superiores aprobarían al respecto. Debía empezar a colocar sus intereses en la cima de su lista de prioridades. Él era un buen ninja, un buen camarada y, sin afán de sonar pretencioso, una buena persona también. Servía a la aldea con diligencia y nunca había pedido nada a cambio; tenía derecho por lo menos a esta única excentricidad.

"Supongo que tienes razón." dijo Naruto y soltó un suspiro. "Después de todo, mi vida nunca ha sido normal."

"Vamos…" dijo el kage bunshin, sonriendo con una ceja arqueada. "¿Qué hay de divertido en lo normal?"

Probablemente nunca lo sabría; lo normal estaba fuera de su alcance, mas no se lamentaba de ello. Puede que la rareza de su relación con la sombra fuese lo especial de ésta y, si se tomaba el tiempo para pensarlo, no le encontraba nada más que ventajas. De ahora en delante se concentraría en disfrutar lo que el destino le ofrecía. Además, las mejores cosas de la vida a veces llegaban en presentaciones inusuales, sólo se trataba de encontrar la manera de hacerlas funcionar. Con eso no debía haber problema, él era la persona más perseverante de toda Konoha.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Esta pareja es tan inusual, pero tan de mi agrado. Es una historia algo experimental... me encantaría leer sus opiniones al respecto. Críticas, comentarios, lo que sea :)


End file.
